


Barefoot and Pregnant

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: With one child and another one on the way you struggle to handle the idea of being outnumbered but Steve can only be excited.





	Barefoot and Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble idea I had rolling around in my brain while I’m finishing up a more direct breeding fic. Not beta’d. Hope you all enjoy. Reblogs and comments welcomed and appreciated!

“Im gonna keep you pregnant.” Steve’s words from the second trimester of your pregnancy echoed in your ears while staring down at the pregnancy test.

Placing the drug store pregnancy test down on the bathroom counter you tried to recall the last few times the two of you had sex post pregnancy. After the doctor gave the all clear following Sarah’s birth you were adamant about condoms until you could go on some sort of birth control.

Steve had pouted about it for a bit until finally coming around and apologizing for not respecting your wishes.

When your doctor gave you progesterone only birth control Steve had been so excited to no longer use condoms. You told him the chance of getting pregnant were still pretty high as it wasn’t a combination pill but all he heard was he could cum in you again.

You recalled a rather steamy morning a few weeks back, taking advantage of Sarah sleeping in. Steve held your hips from behind slowly rutting into your heat murmuring how much he loved you for giving him Sarah and that he couldn’t wait to have another child with you. Watch your body grow life inside it made from both of you.

With heated cheeks you could almost feel the way his cock pressed against your cervix. The way he groaned out into your neck “Your body was made for me.” Could it have been then that you conceived?

The reality began to sink in. You were pregnant while you already had an eight month old baby. How where you going to handle two of them when you were just now feeling like you had minimal handle with little Sarah?

She was crawling and getting into everything. Just this week she pulled herself up right by the coffee table knocking everything down within her reach. Your mind repeated, how where you going to handle two of them?

Steve was semi-retired but he’d still been going away for a few days at a time every month. Once or twice gone for over a week. Could you ask him to be around more? Could you really take Captain America fully out of commission because you were scared of being outnumbered by babies?

Before you could get too far into the ethics of your dilemma Steve called your name gently tapping on the bathroom door.

“I just put Sarah down for a nap she was fussy after her noon feeding.” He shook the bathroom door handle becoming nervous when the door was locked. You never locked doors when he’s home.

“Are you okay?” His voice waivers and you felt your heart clinch at making him worry.

“I’m fine Steve. Thank you for putting Sarah down.” You paused, should you tell him now? Steve’s nervousness grows at your silence.

“How about I make us some lunch and we can curl up on the couch and read together afterwards?” Steve’s suggestion brought a smile to your face.

“Sounds great, I’ll be out in a second.” At the sound of Steve’s retreating steps you shoved the pregnancy test to the bottom of the waste bin. Last thing you wanted was him finding out from a discarded tests than from you. 

With a satiated appetite you were curled into Steve’s side, your feet spread out on the couch with your current book in hands. Steve idly carded his fingers through your hair, his other hand holding his own book.

Ever so often you heard Steve turn a page but you hadn’t been able to focus to even make it half way through you current page. The same thought running through your head. Two babies, two!

You’d be outnumbered, and there’s going to be a point where you can’t even pick Sarah up. With a strained breath you tried to clear your thoughts and focus on your book.

“Something wrong darling?” Worry etched on Steve’s face. You were rather silent during lunch, barely acknowledging he made your favorite. Then you couldn’t focus on your book. Something was off and what bothered him more was your silence about whatever it was.

With a deep sigh you close your book and set it aside turning to face him. 

“Would it be unreasonable if I asked you to take less missions?” The furrow lines on his face deepened at your words.

“I already take so few as is, what’s going on?”

“I know but what if I needed you here more often?” Steve sat his own book down and took your hands in his.

“Please tell me where this is coming from.” He paused but you remained silent chewing on your bottom lip while looking at him. “You know I’d for anything for you, if you truly need me here more then I will find a way to make it happen.”

“I’m pregnant.” Your words were rushed, he barely caught it but once the words processed the furrow lines disappeared. Steve’s face lit up, crinkle lines in the corner of his eyes, his smile nearly splitting his face in half.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want another child. Before Sarah was born he was ready for another and while fatherhood definitely had it’s challenges he never encountered in a battlefield he was still steadfast on wanting more children.

“Truly?” His eyes looked down at your stomach then back to you face, his excitement growing when you nodded your head in confirmation.

Pulling you into his lap you straddle him while he peppers your face in kisses laughing. His merriment bled into you. Smiling at his antics wrapping your arms around his neck as his wrapped around your waist. He pulls you right against him.

“Why were you so upset about this then?” His smile dips a bit, “Do you not want another child?”

“No no!” You bury your face into his neck, your hand sliding down to grip his upper arm.

“It’s just a lot,” your voice soft against his neck shrouded in your previous concerns. “Sarah will be a toddler by the time this one is born and the thought of just me with them is overwhelming.”

Steve takes your chin between his fingers and coaxes your head back up.

“It’s never just you, it’s us. We made these miracles together and we’ll raise them together.” You felt the tightness in your chest at his words, he always knows what to say when you were panicked.

“I’ll take less missions,” his head nodding as if already a done deal.

“Just like that?” You lifted an eyebrow. Smirking at you he pulled your face to his still holding your jaw.

“Just,” he kisses the corner of your mouth, “like,” then the other corner, “that.” Slanting his mouth against yours your fingers press into his arms as the tingling sensations of his kiss moves throughout your body.

Pulling apart small puffs of air pushed against each other’s mouths working to catch your collective breaths.

“Plus if memory serves me right you became rather insatiable when pregnant with Sarah.” Steve smirked, “I’d imagine after I take care of your needs you won’t be able to keep an eye on our little Sarah." 

"Steve it’s behavior like that that landed us in this predicament.” Steve’s hands wandered to the sides of your waist pulling you flush to his hardening cock.

“Oh I know darling,” he nipped at your lips.

“Let’s practice for number three,” before you could protest about another child and truly being outnumbered he had your back pressed against the couch, one hand pulling your shirt off the other unbuttoning your pants.

Steve really did plan to keep you pregnant.


End file.
